


Escape the Night Season 1 Society Against Evil Character Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Season 1 Character Profiles [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Escape the Night, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the profiles about certain members of the Society Against Evil.





	1. ETN Profile- James McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> So, I am now providing profiles on certain Society Against Evil members, and I hope you both find them informative since this my take on the Society members, and entertaining. Onward!

Name: James McCoy

Birthday: February 7th, 1960

Age: 56

Hair color: brown

Eye color: green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts; Los Angeles, California

Job: Leader for the Society Against Evil

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Various safe houses.

James McCoy is the oldest of three sons, and he is one of many leaders for the Society Against Evil. He, his brothers, and his parents are all members for the Society Against Evil. Growing up in Boston, Massachusetts, James’ childhood was fairly normal until he turned eight years old, and it was then that he began his training to one day be an agent for the Society to assist in the seemingly never-ending war against the Cursed God and his minions.

James completed his training shortly after he turned twenty years old, and a month later, he went on his first mission as a Society agent with a team to investigate strange occurrences at a farm fifty miles outside of Boston. The report he read en-route to the farm said that the family that ran the farm had started acting strangely after the father had dug a new well, apparently found something, and that their youngest son had disappeared without a trace.

James wasn’t sure of what to expect since the report also said that there had been additional disappearances and that the family had stopped going to church altogether a month ago, and he agreed when the team leader instructed them to proceed with caution when they arrived at the farm, finding that it seemed to be devoid of any life, human or animal.

The moment that James and the team entered the property all hell broke loose! They were immediately set upon by the crazed family members, all of whom were clearly possessed by Darkness since they weren’t look even _remotely _human, and the team was forced to split up and scatter, resulting in the death of two agents.

During the chaos, James ended up in the barn, where he found a doorway hidden under the straw, and when he opened it, he had to cover his nose and mouth as the stench of death was coming out of it. He and two other agents descended into the depths and found themselves in what had once had been a storm cellar, but it was clearly been turned into something else…something _horrible_.

It was in that room that James found the source of the Darkness that had infected the family and the fate of their youngest son: in the center of the room, surrounded by lit black candles, was a wooden altar with a black stone monument shaped like the Cursed God, and lying at the base of the monument were the skeletal remains of the small boy.

James and the two agents managed to destroy the monument and rid the area of the Darkness, but there was no way to save the family members, and half of the team had died. He hadn’t felt great of how his first mission had ended, but he was told by the Council of Elders that not every agent managed to come back alive from the missions, and that he had done well despite the heavy losses.

James went on many more missions, some working out better then others, and then the day came when he was promoted to be a Society leader and was relocated to Los Angels, California. It took a few weeks for him to get used to the change of environments and other things that were very different in that state, and one of the things he had to get used to was the brand new YouTube community as a number of Society members were YouTubers.

It was also around this time that James was told that whenever the potential Light-bearer, Dawn Hatcher, was in California, he was to look after her and keep tabs on her and those that she interacted with. He found the assignment to be quite easy at first, and he came to admire how the brunette handled the challenges of being an actress and having a disability.

It was in 2016 that James encountered a possible threat to Dawn and those she was friends with, for one of her YouTuber friends, Joey Graceffa, was being targeted by an Evil that was a minion of the Cursed God, and he feared that the Evil would use Joey to get to the brunette. He assigned the brand new agent, Shane Dawson, to keep an eye on both Joey and Dawn, and when it was discovered that the Evil was hiding in a house locked in the 1920s, he reluctantly decided that Dawn and Joey would be used as bait to lure the Evil out so that Shane could find the four artifacts and use a ritual to banish the Evil forever.

James regretted this decision when the only means for those in the 1920s house to be able to leave was destroyed, trapping them in the place for three months, and when the ritual was finally performed, he made sure that there were agents standing by to get the survivors away from the place and to gather the bodies of the victims. He was relieved when two of the survivors turned out to be Dawn and Joey, and he had considered telling the brunette the truth at the request of the Council of Elders.

James chose not to tell Dawn the truth about her being the Light-bearer after seeing just how much trauma that she and her friends had gone through at the 1920s house, and instead, he chose to let her continue living her life, hoping that what had occurred wouldn’t happen again, even though the Council of Elders thought it was possible that it would happen again due to a certain ancient prophecy.

James doubted that Dawn or even Joey would go through hell again, even with the Darkness that was growing inside the boy, and he hoped that they would be able to live normal lives like they had before the incident.

He hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's James McCoy for you. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. ETN Profile- Dr. Caroline Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Normally I don't post on Sundays since I do live in Utah, but I really wanted to post the next profile for the Society Against Evil. So, here's the next profile. Onward!

Name: Dr. Caroline Green

Maiden Name: Morrison

Birthday: April 12th, 1979

Age: 37

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois; Los Angeles, California

Job: Doctor for the Society Against Evil

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Various safe houses.

Caroline Green is the oldest of three siblings, and she is one of many doctors for the Society Against Evil. She, her sister and her brother, and her parents are all members for the Society Against Evil. She was born in Chicago and was raised in Arlington Heights, her childhood was fairly normal until she turned eight years old, and it was then that she began her training to one day be an agent for the Society to assist in the seemingly never-ending war against the Cursed God and his minions.

After Caroline completed her training, which hadn’t been easy, she became interested in the study of medicine after her first assignment as a Society agent, where she and four other agents managed to save a family on a camping trip from a wendigo that had been terrorizing the Blackwell Family Camp grounds, and she helped patch up injuries sustained during the mission.

Caroline went into medical school, earning a doctorate and a medical degree from one of the top medical schools in the United States, and she also gained medical training from various Society doctors as well. During an assignment, she saved the life of one of her fellow agents from a werewolf, his name was Gerardo Green, and they began dating for several years before getting married.

Caroline chooses to stop doing field work and works as a doctor in the infirmary instead, taking time out when she has her and Gerardo’s first child, a girl named Cadance. Over the next five years, she and Gerardo have three additional kids: twin boys named Hector and Colt, and a daughter named Coco. Eventually she and her family are transferred to Los Angels, California, and she is assigned to be the head doctor to run the infirmary at the various safe houses while under the leadership of James McCoy.

Among Caroline’s responsibilities, she had the task to keep tabs on the medical health of Dawn Hatcher whenever she was in California, and thanks to her connections to the medical community, it wasn’t that hard for her to do. She also made a point to checking on the actress’ medical status when she was either in other states or even in other countries, wanting to make sure that her medical records remained up to date.

In 2016, Caroline voiced her concerns when she learned that one of Dawn’s friends, Joey Graceffa, was being targeted by an Evil that was a minion of the Cursed God, and she was worried that this Evil could possibly go after the brunette if it figured out that she was a potential Light-bearer. Although James reassured her that there was no way for the Evil to go after the actress, she wasn’t convinced, and felt her fears were justified when Joey and Dawn went to the 1920s house that the Evil was hiding inside.

Caroline objected when James revealed that Shane Dawson was going to the 1920s house, along with a group of YouTubers, for a dinner party, and to rid the place of the Evil. She didn’t like that Dawn and Joey were being used as bait, especially since the Society had the means to enter the hidden property to banish the Evil itself.

Learning that the group was now trapped in the 1920s house when their one means of transportation had been destroyed, Caroline feared the worst, and when three months went by, she was relieved when Dawn, Joey, Oli, and Eva made it out alive. Although sad that Shane and so many others had been killed during those three months of hell, she made sure that the four survivors were going to make full recoveries on a physical level.

Caroline was worried when it was discovered that Joey had taken the deed from the 1920s house and that the evil taint on it had infected him. She voiced her concerns of whether that Darkness would harm the boy, and James admitted that he wasn’t sure, but he was hoping that Dawn’s Light would be able to keep the Darkness from growing and destroy it inside since the brunette and the male YouTuber spent a lot of time together when she was in California.

Caroline hoped that James was right, and she hoped that the events at the 1920s house wouldn’t be repeated. She hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that Caroline was inspired by one of my favorite actress, Jennifer Morrison, and I loved her when she was on House as Dr. Cameron. Anyway, I will see you all tomorrow with the final profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- The Council of Elders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the final profile to wrap up the Season 1 characters. Onward!

Name: The Council of Elders

Birthday(s): Various

Age(s): Various

Hair color(s): Various

Eye color(s): Various

Skin color(s): Various

Hometown(s): Various

Job: Overseeing the Society Against Evil.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Hidden.

The Council of Elders consisted of twelve people, six men and six women, who were all descendants of the First Families, also known as the Twelve Tribes of Israel, and each held the post once held by either their mother, their father, or another family member until their death, and then the first-born, normally unless the first-born died for some reason or other, would take their place as an Elder, no matter their age at the time.

The first twelve Elders had been Reuben, Simeon, Levi, Judah, Dan, Naptali, Gad, Asher, Issachar, Zebulun, Joseph, and Benjamin. And since that time, the title of Elder had been passed down to the oldest child, both male and female, or whoever was the oldest at the time of the passing of the Elder.

The duties of the Elders were to oversee the running of the Society Against Evil through the leaders assigned to the different branches scattered throughout the world, and watching over the twelve bloodlines of the Light-bearers. They also oversaw the running of the sub-groups like that of the Freemasons and many others, some which no longer existed because they had either been wiped out, or had been cut off because they chose to take darker paths because they believed that using darker means would help end the war against the Cursed God.

Among the sub-groups that had been cut off, the biggest one was the Illuminati, and if you were to ask the Council of Elders of why they had done that, they would only say that it was because the Illuminati had turned away from the mission of the Society and had chosen darker paths to walk that lead to their downfall.

Other duties of the Council of Elders has always been to make sure that both themselves and the Society leaders were kept up to date on all that was transpiring throughout the world, and to ensure the continued safety of the Light-bearers and the training of their agents, both those born into the Society and those who had been recruited.

The Council of Elders lived and met in a secured location to ensure the safety of their families that only a limited few knew where this would be as it would be changed to make sure that the minions of the Cursed God wouldn’t be able to find it, and it was the Council who also kept the location of the vaults a secret to make sure that the contents were never taken by their enemies for evil purposes.

There had only been a handful of times when the Council of Elders had faced failure and among them was the betrayal of Judas, who had been both an apostle to Jesus Christ and a Society member, who had been instructed to protect the Son of God from those who served the Cursed God, both knowingly and unknowingly. He broke his vows and turned against the Society by allying himself with the Cursed God, and because of this, he was later executed by hanging after Jesus Christ died on the cross on the orders of the Council of Elders, making sure that it was made to look like a suicide instead.

The Council of Elders also make sure that very few know the truth about the Society Against Evil and the Light-bearers to ensure their war against the Cursed God doesn’t grow out of control, even thought there had been a few times when this had happen, especially during the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, World War I, World War II, and during the Cold War itself.

A handful of years before the Civil War broke out, the Council of Elders learned that certain Society members were trying to regulate the Light-bearer bloodlines, and they were nearly wiped out as a result. However, those particular Society members were stopped in time, and it took a number of years to stabilized the bloodlines.

In the year 1982, the Council of Elders received word about the birth of a new potential Light-bearer, Dawn Hatcher, and it was confirmed that she was likely to be the strongest Light-bearer of her generation as she came from two of the strongest bloodlines, and they made sure that Society agents were keeping tabs on her to ensure her continued safety.

The Council of Elders were alerted when one of the minions of the Cursed God was pinpointed to a house locked in the 1920s located forty minutes outside of Los Angeles, and they voiced their concerns when they were informed that the Evil was targeting one of Dawn’s friends, Joey Graceffa, and that they were both staying at the 1920s house.

The Council of Elders reluctantly agreed to let Dawn and Joey be used as bait so that one of their new agents, Shane Dawson, would be able to gain access to the 1920s house and stop the Evil in order to land a serious blow against the Cursed God. During the three months when there was no word of what was going on in the 1920s house, the Council of Elders began to suspect that it was possible that if Dawn managed to get out of the house alive, along with Joey and any others, then she and Joey were likely connected to a certain ancient prophecy that they were also protecting.

When the Council of Elders received word that Joey and Dawn had managed to use the artifacts and the ritual to banish the Evil with the help of Oli and Eva, and had gotten out of the 1920s house alive, they decided that this was proof enough and ordered Society leader James McCoy to let the brunette know the truth about her being a Light-bearer and start her training.

The Council of Elders weren’t happy when James revealed that he hadn’t told Dawn the truth, but they agreed that she needed time to recover and heal from the trauma that she’d experienced while trapped at the 1920s house, and they agreed that they would need to keep an eye on Joey since he’d been infected by the evil taint that had been on the deed to the 1920s house.

The Council of Elders would like to believe James when he insisted that the incident at the 1920s house was just an isolated incident, but even they knew that it was possible that another minion of the Cursed God could show up to cause trouble since they didn’t know how many were still in hiding in different parts of the world.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what happens when my imagination takes control of what I'm working on at the time. I hope you all have been enjoying the profiles. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> That's everything on James McCoy for now, but I'll probably come up more when I start posting Season 2, and I'll provide another profile on Sunday since I will be at Salt Lake FanX tomorrow and Saturday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
